Consumers today are very much accustomed to having personalized settings on their devices, including personalized smart phone settings, personalized tablet settings, personalized physical activity tracking settings, personalized computer desktop/laptop settings, etc. In some cases, consumers might also have personalized network settings for their home networks and/or for their work networks. When a customer travels to a different location that is not associated with the customer (e.g., hotel, overseas, friend's house, etc.), the customer might still have access to his or her personalized smart phone settings by bringing his or her smart phone, access to his or her personalized tablet settings by bringing his or her tablet, access to his or her physical activity tracking settings by bringing his or her physical activity tracking device, access to his or her personalized computer desktop/laptop settings by bringing his or her laptop computer, but would conventionally not have access to network settings or network-related settings, or the like, without implementing complicated steps (or at least involving significant user input) to establish virtual private networks or the like.
In conventional network systems, network telemetry might consist of only telemetry of an access network or LAN, or only end-to-end telemetry of multiple networks, but not both. Thus, conventional network systems can at most be optimized based on only one of access telemetry or end-to-end telemetry, but not both.
Moreover, there is no currently available way for subscribers to take their access environment and/or configuration that they have established and take it with them to another location, much less enabling automation of establishing access environment and/or configuration when accessing the network via a visited location using shared objects that provide information about network capabilities, services, and performance.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network experience shifting, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing network experience shifting using shared objects.